


Faith in Disguise

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: Sometimes friends have to do devious actions to protect those dear to them.
Series: Writetober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337
Collections: writetober2020





	Faith in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Writetober 2020 Flash Fic in the Visions of Revelation Universe.

He left the archive in a huff as his head shook at the foolishness of some. After all, the Master wrote nothing. Yet, another might have allowed a friend to continue his lack of faith. Not him. His friend’s future meant more to him than kindnesses. Sometimes pain helped save.


End file.
